


Allargando

by Angel110, Taeryfai



Series: My Dirty Little Sin [3]
Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Onesided Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoona loved him, she had always loved him... that was why it hurt so much more. She just could not kick him out - no matter how much she longed to and to help stop the heart-ache.</p><p>[Wrote as a response to Crescendo - Yoona's POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be read with Chapter One of Crescendo

Pulling her dark brown strands back she exhaled deeply as she looked at her reflection. She sighed softly before running her fingers through the tangles of her hair pulling the bangs back. She did not look much different, merely paler aside from the red lightly cast on her cheeks. She had always heard stories of some sort of change coming through but she did not see any, she figured it was because she was not that far long. She estimated a few weeks at best. She tensed up as she heard footsteps coming towards the room so she hid the pregnancy test down the front of her bra. She did not want to tell him just yet, it was too early - she would double check first not wanting to cause false hope. This was only her first test after all, she had been feeling weird lately and this explained it. Besides she wanted it to be more special than being in the middle of the kitchen and being caught, she would much prefer telling him out straight and in her own terms and as petty as it might seem she wanted to look her best when she told him. A smile graced her lips as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, his firm chin settled on her shoulder whilst a quick peck landed on her cheek. Choi Siwon, her husband. There was not one day that she did not think that she was blessed in having a husband such as him.

"Have a nice day at work, dear." Yoona said tilting her head upwards to smile up at him, Siwon merely chuckled before leaving a kiss on her forehead. Yoona bit her lip lightly, she remembered back when Siwon used to kiss her fully and properly. Recently however the kisses seemed to move further away from her lips, a few weeks ago it was her nose, then her cheeks and now it was her forehead. She could not blame him though, he was always in a rush lately, he still greeted her with a hug though she had to smile at that. She took a piece of toast from the toaster before popping into Siwon's mouth much to his amusement.

"Don't forget your breakfast." He gave her a cheeky salute before he continued on his way, she gave a soft smile and began to wonder how she was going to tell him and whether she should have a balloon or something announcing he was going to be a father. He had always spoke of their child and even saved up for one, he would be pleased. She could just imagine his face now, how jubilant he would be. She watched where he had left before chuckling lightly as she began planning how to tell him.

* * *

Yoona took a deep breath, Siwon was returning soon but yet she had no idea how to tell him yet. He was later than usual but he mentioned taking a detour to Church, it was not a Sunday so that was out of place but whenever Siwon had too many emotions he tended to go to Church typically when he felt guilty. Yoona had to wonder if he hit a squirrel or something on the way home or messed up a deal. It was an hour later when he returned home but before she could say a word however he was gone upstairs and the sound of the shower rang out, normally he would greet her in the very least but he did look tensed and quite stressed so she'll let it slide today. She fiddled with her fingers for a while before sighing and leaving to bed - she'll see him there. She might push back the telling him further then so he could free up his mind first.

In her pale nightgown she waited for him so she could wish him sweet dreams like she did most nights. He was taking awfully long in the shower so she decided to take her book out to keep her occupied whilst she waited. When Siwon finally came to bed he was greeted to the sight of his wife sprawled over her side of her bed, book in hand as it hung over the side of the bed whilst her bedside lamp remained on all signs of her waiting up for him before finally falling asleep. Siwon exhaled softly shaking his head sadly as he took the book from her hand carefully keeping the page before placing it on the bed stand. He went to kiss her on the forehead but found that he could not, his lips were too tainted now and his heart was not in it with a sigh he sat on the edge of the bed looking at his wife. In the end he just removed the dark hair from her eyes and turned off the light before going under the covers next to her - he could not sleep though, the memories of Kangin's touch haunting him and so not long after he was compelled to leave. Before he did he whispered a small sorry to her.

When Yoona awake she knew Siwon had been there thanks to the book and lamp... but she also knew he had not been there long due to the hardly touched and cold his side of the bed. She swallowed, a tightening feeling in the back of her throat as if she had something caught back there, clearly whatever happened had been worst than she had thought. Absentmindedly she ran her fingers over her stomach wondering when she would start to show. She hoped she would have the chance to tell him before she went on her vacation, she was to visit relatives for a week or so but Siwon could not come with her thanks to work and the likes. Kangin was an alright man from what she heard from Siwon, he was married to an old school friend of hers - Soohyun. It was a pleasant surprise when she found out Soohyun was married to her husband's boss, it was a cause to become more friendly with each other. Kangin would probably have been kind enough to allow him to come with her, she was sure, if it was not for the stress the company was under recently. The company and Kangin needed Siwon right now.

She checked the time, it was before Siwon went to work, perfect. That meant she would have a chance to talk and see him before she had to leave on her vacation, she did not want to have to go without saying good bye to him. However when she got to the kitchen she was greeted with a note... he had to go in early today. With shaky breaths she decided to call him, it was not quite the face-to-face goodbye she had wanted but at least she would hear his voice and there would be a goodbye at the very least. She did not want the wait to tell him the good news either but she knew she had to tell him to his face otherwise it would not be as special, besides over the vacation she could make sure without him butting in and plan how to tell him properly, she still wanted to say goodbye though. He answered much to her relief but he sounded tired, she wondered if he actually slept much last night if at all, that Kangin must not be over working him. They talked for a while about things that did not matter much before Siwon told her how he was going to spend the weekend over at Kangin's, that shot the last chance to see him before she left out of the window. She figured he just forgot the time when he made it and it was obviously work related. She bid him farewell with whispers of love, he merely responded with a distracted response before cutting the call. She would make it to her transport alone then... and she did not get the goodbye she had wanted even then.

* * *

Yoona felt like crying, her emotions were swelling up to the surface despite her efforts, she looked over to her brother who was with her and a few tears escaped from her creased eyes, she smiled tearfully before hugging her brother at the news. "I'm really pregnant." She declared before just beaming brightly and hugging him tighter. Siwon could not be there but at least she would be certain when she managed to finally tell Siwon, besides Teukie was just as good. He was her favourite brother - well... her only brother but still, he was so good to her and everyone in general. She joked that he was not really human but an angel sent down to protect and love them. Heechul, Leeteuk's partner however was not as kind to that analogy saying that Lucifer too was a fallen angel often before swatting Leeteuk away screaming that he was a devil whilst Leeteuk just laughed. They were sweet together Yoona had to admit even if she had been shocked when Leeteuk had came out and announced Heechul as his boyfriend... the latter being more of the shock, Heechul and Leeteuk had seemed so different but they fitted together well.

"I think Heechul's a good name." Leeteuk's partner stated sticking his head in to get a good look, he had tagged along because he would not take no for an answer and because he had to drive considering how Leeteuk had managed to lose his license thanks to a drinking incident - Leeteuk himself was not drinking but Heechul had been which had caused scandalous things to happen behind the wheel and so dangerous driving occurred and Leeteuk lost his license.

"You would." Yoona stated with a small laugh before leaving a small peck on Heechul's forehead to which he responded with exaggerated movements and pretending to be all flustered and shy much to everyone's amusement including the midwife's. Yoona smiled, yes she wished Siwon was here but she probably would not replace these two for the world.

"If not Heechul... ChulHee?" Yoona had to laugh as he kept suggesting variations of his name, Yoona had an inkling as fun as that would be Siwon and other members of the family would not agree. Besides her baby should have their own special name just for them.

"You know..." Heechul began wrapping his arm around his favourite in-law. "I'm glad you were staying with us so we got to learn about Heechul Jr. first even if by accident."

"What if they're a girl?" Leeteuk prompted in mild protest to the Heechul Jr. comment, even if he loved Heechul as much as he did. He did not really think two Heechuls would be - two Heechuls would be too much for the world to handle.

"What are you talking about? Heechul is a good name for any gender."

* * *

The vacation was going well even if she still missed Siwon, she wondered if he was missing her too and what he would be doing. She hoped Kangin was not working him too hard whilst she was in the lap of luxury. Or basically luxury considering after their knowledge of her pregnancy Leeteuk, being the lovely brother he was, made sure that she did not have to work too hard or put herself under any stress.

He could not have prevented this though. A message came through from Soohyun disrupting the peace that had settled over and the plans to announce the pregnancy. The text was straight to the point as Soohyun's messages often was 'Get back now. Need to talk.' Soohyun had never beat around the bush and her texts where never adorned with hearts or otherwise but direct. The issue though was she did not know why she should get back but it was apparently important as Soohyun did not really call her often for social calls. She just hoped Siwon was okay and he had not been involved in an accident with Kangin or otherwise. She took deep breaths whilst Leeteuk squeezed her hand reassuringly telling her that they would have called her if Siwon had been in an accident as she was his emergency number after all so he was safe. That helped her calm down but she still worried as that was who she was.

In the end Heechul offered to drive her back whilst Leeteuk himself fretted lightly hoping that his dear younger sister would be okay and that it would not be anything too bad, he had to stay behind in order to inform everyone of her leaving but he did wish that he could join her but she had Heechul with her which put his mind at some ease. Besides he would inform him of what was happening concerning his dear sister.

Heechul struck up conversation to help attempt to ease Yoona as well as distract her from worrying too much, Yoona tried her best to allow herself be distracted but try as she did she kept finding her mind drifting back to Soohyun's message. Heechul dropped her to the cafe as she said she should go alone but call him if she needed him. He argued lightly about it but in the end he gave in to her request telling her that he would not be far, just a shout away. He could not allow his husband's sister get into trouble nor would he want to, she was a good kid.

"You came then." Soohyun stated, sourness laced throughout her voice and her grip tightly upon the porcelain tea cup held daintily in her hand, it was a shock to see Soohyun like that. Her makeup was not perfect with a few mascara streaks down her eyes, something terrible must have happened for Soohyun to look anything but her perfect self. She sat opposite her before taking Soohyun's hands in hers when Soohyun put the teacup down. Soohyun tensed lightly before looking at Yoona.

"I'd remain sitting if I was you." She stated as Yoona looked upon her in confusion, "I caught Kangin cheating in the act, he did not even bother stop when I entered." Yoona let out a horrified gasp before squeezing the other's hands in sympathy, she could not bear the mere thought - she would be broken if Siwon was even seen like that.

"I'm so sor..." Yoona began before Soohyun paused her before she could finish.

"Stop it. You need not be sorry. He was with Siwon." Sooyoung cut her with the hard-hitting facts. Yoona was struck as if by a truck by the news... not Siwon. Anyone but Siwon. It made sense when coupled with the clues, that only made it worst however. No. She would not believe it - she refused to believe it. Siwon, the smiling husband who regularly went to Church greeted her so warmly, anyone but him. 

"You're lying." Yoona said thickness leaving her voice broken, she would not believe her. Yoona stood up abruptly. Siwon would not do such a thing to her, to them, herself and her baby both. Sooyoung looked at her disbelief at her reaction, surely Yoona did not have that much faith in her husband. "He would not do that to me, to our baby..." Sooyoung's eyes widened slightly and her eyes darted down to Yoona's stomach at this new development. "He's a man of honour, if he did not love me or found other affections he would not continue a facade." She stated pride seeping into her tone, she could not see why Sooyoung would lie... but Siwon was better than that. "Goodbye Sooyoung." Yoona finished turning on her heels and leaving the cafe calling for Heechul as she did.

* * *

She told Heechul to take her home, he did not question her - her tone of voice was not to be questioned with, just obeyed. The safest option for them both he deemed. She told him that he could just make his way back to Leeteuk if he wished, he did not have to stay around her acting like a babysitter how she did not want to be a burden upon him, he allowed her to take alone time but he was not leaving her alone so he instead made sure to keep an eye on her but discreetly making a few arrangements whilst also telling Leeteuk so he would make his way down here as his sister was clearly not okay.

Yoona sighed before pulling her bangs up into a ponytail the emotions finally just hitting her afterwards. She had held them at bay too long, all the disappointment that Siwon had left with the dwindling affection she tried to ignore, the thought of their baby being of a broken home, the thought that he could be cheating. Cheating! She would have trusted him with her life, her and her child's life she would have just placed into his hands with a smile certain he would not abuse her trust. Why didn't he just talk to her! He need not stoop so low, she would have accepted it! All she ever wanted was his stupid damn smile to stay on his dopey face. Her clenched fists hit the settee as tears streamed down as she worked herself up with all these swirling thoughts.

"It would have been hard... but I would have accepted it. Would have hurt less than this... this deceit." Yoona murmured in a weak murmur as she fell backwards onto the settee finally just tiring herself out with the tears and the emotions draining her. "Please... please be wrong... not him... you can like him, just don't cheat or lie. Just don't play games with me." She choked up again fingers falling over her eyes as if in some feeble to wipe the thoughts away with the tears themselves, against everything she had thought her tears continued coming despite thinking they would have dried up by now.

Lying on her side knees drawn to her chest whilst her own arms wrapped around her she softly pleaded to anyone for it to be lies, that Sooyoung had seen it wrong. Misunderstood. That it was not Siwon. Taking a settee cushion she just screamed into it for a while just to let it all out. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She repeated but she knew she was lying to herself, it just made slightly better to say it. It was something. She made herself some water her throat feeling so dry after the screaming and sobbing.

In the end she just sat staring blankly at the picture of them both from seemly a life-time ago sitting on the mantelpiece, it was from their honeymoon Siwon had her in his arms and had swung her around. They were happy, so happy dressed in dorky clothing of Hawaiian shirts and summer dresses with flowers in their hair, their smiles lit up their faces like the summer sun had lit up the horizon in brilliant reds. Where was that time now? Where was that love they used to have... a sad smile settled upon her face as she held onto the untouched glass of water. She hoped she was wrong. Car headlights light up the window and the room as someone pulled up. How long had she been crying? She had not even notice it go dark.

Two men entered lips entwined as they almost fall in the door like a pair of awkward teenagers, they did not even notice her. Sooyoung was not lying... she cleared her throat. They were not going to do this here... not here, she was not going to soil the good memories they had by allowing them to cover it with this! Out of instinct they leapt from each other.

"Y-Yoona... you were supposed to be back in four days..." So he did notice her absence then, thanks for the goodbye. Sourness was building up but she tried to reel it in reminding herself to remain calm, it was for the baby. She was not even sure if she could feel anymore she had worn all her emotions out thanks to him. She just felt cold, was her being here ruining some of their big plans... what about her? How often had it been about Siwon, how often had she been pushed into the background... just let it be about her for now. Please, just this once. Her eyes felt heavy and gazed but no more tears would come, she felt numb.

"Soohyun texted me and told me to come back earlier." She said surprising herself with how calm she sounded, the hoarseness from her crying earlier still lingered on however aside from that there was little signs that she had just found her husband and her best friend's husband cheating together. Holding her hand, practically cradling it she stood up, it was almost ironic that those to seemed more shocked than she herself was. Siwon broke the silence that had settled upon the scene like a thin layer of dust, he stood there like a lemon muttering a feeble apology - no excuses, no comfort. Just an apology, that only proved to her that all that Soohyun had said was true despite her heart's wishes.

"You know," Yoona began as they hung onto her every word, it was sad really at how he was listening now when it was too late rather than before when she had so wished for it, "I didn't want to believe her. I didn't believe my best friend. I trusted you, Siwon-ah...

...

The way they defended one another, shifting the blame. Then Kangin's admittance, when did this all happen and how could she playing the act of the doting wife  could have been so oblivious and blind to this happening. Then again... she had not, she just did not want to see it. To be honest she may had seen it long before they two ever had but she turned her head away from the signs in hope and denial. What did she have to say... that she was selfish for wanting him for herself? Then again was it truly selfish to want to be loved especially by the one that you so loved yourself - was that selfish? If she could not be happy, if not loved then at least they could. There was not enough love in the world so who was she to stop it when it emerged.

"Don't ever be sorry to love someone, Kangin-ah. ...

...

"Yoona... You... Oh God, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" You never gave me the chance to... sorrow welled up at the knowledge of that, she had so looked forward to telling him. He would have been the first to know if she had only been given the chance, the honour of that had fallen to Leeteuk and Heechul only due to chance but even they had been sworn to secrecy so Siwon would at least be one of the very first people. As he looked into her eyes, his own glistened as tears fell. It would have been too much to say all of this out loud. All the broken ashes of dreams.

_(This segment is broken up due to repeating what is said in Crescendo chapter 1)_

* * *

Soohyun came over as she had promised, she let herself in and took over the pale leather couch for herself, she looked as if she had just came from a high-end business call or from a high-end drama no signs of much stress from the knowledge of the cheating. Her make up was perfect. She looked calculating but Yoona did not notice that much, her mind was still upon Siwon, to an extent she could not believe that he would have done such a thing.

"Hello Yoona." Soohyun greeted with a curt nod, her fingers curled around a coffee flask as she eyed up the other woman, quarter length suit trousers matched her orange suit jacket - she ready to begin this war against their cheating husbands.Soohyun was pleased to see that her old class mate seemed to have grown up since she had last seen her. Yoona had been smiling all sweetly whilst she clung around her husband's arm as if they were still newlyweds at one of the work dos their husbands were invited to and allowed to bring guests. Yoona was no longer filled with those foolish daydreams of happily ever after - about time Soohyun had to think. It had been sickening seeing how perfect she had it, how ever so happy Yoona was whilst she was not.

Yoona nodded lightly in greeting fearing if she said a word all the emotions had held so desperately to hold inside would spill out, she needed to stay strong for her baby - if she was stressed her baby would know. She wanted her budding angel to be as happy as possible in both before and after birth, her baby was all who really mattered now. She ran her palms down her stomach with a soft coo to the growing baby inside her to comfort the dear making sure they would be okay and know that all was okay really.

"I'm taking you learnt the hardway, what did you tell them?" Soohyun asked coolly not even bothering to pretend to have symphany for the other, she was over that she just wanted to know how Yoona had laid it into them giving them exactly what they deserved. And what they deserved was to suffer from the humiliation and pain that she had to suffer.

"I told them to be happy... Siwon looks at him in a way he has not looked at me in a long time." Yoona said with her voice trembling from the emotions swelling up within her, she gave Soohyun a broken smile before taking a shuddering breath and wrapping her arms around herself. Soohyun felt furious at the thought of their thrashing diverted like that and well-wishing! To be honest she was disgusted... but... she could use this. In fact she could milk this and having a pregnant Yoona on her side during court would be that much more convincing.

"Oh sweet-heart." She drawled leaning forward clicking her manicured nails against the coffee table lightly whilst she showed faux pity. "I don't think that would last long... you don't know my husband like I do." She stated before looking at Yoona seriously taking the other's hands in hers with a tight thin-lipped smile. Yoona looked at her in confusion wondering what Soohyun was talking about, from what Yoona seen he was not too bad. He seemed generally caring for Siwon which was why she just allowed it as easily as she had. If he had not she might have took it down a completely different route.

"Why do you think we were on the brink of divorce... it was not from falling out of love. It was from his sleeping with whores, his cheating and the fact no matter all the promises he makes he always falls back to his old ways. He's still doing it now, it still shows on our shared bank statements, he just does not care enough to hide it, I mean paying on card - he wants to be found out as it'll hurt me more. He's not a nice man Yoona. Do you really think he'll stop just for your husband? He's still doing it now." Soohyun stated with a thin sour smile holding the statement to the other. Yoona bit her lips before paling lightly at the knowledge presented on the slip.

"How could he..." She murmured looking at the cold-hard details. She had trusted her husband to him but here it gave her prove why she should not have. 

"And do you know the diseases he could have easily contracted which he could have passed onto your husband and so you and your baby." Soohyun prompted, Yoona paled at that knowledge, she did not know how long it had lasted but what if it did affect her baby. "I'd take a test if I was you." Soohyun added.

 


	2. You Can Go Your Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two - to be read with Chapter Two of Crescendo

"Murder. I suggest murder. As a highly successful lawyer I know the perfect way not to get away with it."

"May you tell your beloved husband to stop a) exaggerating b) irritating and c) plotting because he's not listening to me." Yoona stressed out massaging her temples, she was beginning to get a head-ache. One she really did not need right now, she had enough on her plate. She was pregnant, needed to settle a divorce, still reeling over catching her own 'beloved husband' cheating - with a male and his boss no-less. Not to mention the whole Soohyun fiasco.  
Urgh. She did not want to think of any of those right now.

"Heechul, just shut up okay?" Leeteuk said softly into his husband's ear, which surprisingly worked. There was not much which would make Heechul stop talking once he started aside from Heechul himself and Leeteuk, the latter in the rare occasions when Leeteuk was stern. Those rare occasions were becoming more of a frequent occurrence though as the normally mild mannered man dealt with his distressed baby sister who was taking her break-up with her husband not as well as she pretended to. She could think too much.

If you could even call it a break-up, a break-up sounded so minute [maɪˈnyut] in comparison to this mess of a separation, then again break-ups were almost always one-sided things. One side ended up okay, the other not so much. Siwon was the former, but Yoona was the latter. One could assume it was that Yoona cared more or was more sensitive but Heechul liked to think that it was because Siwon was a heartless, selfish bastard or a very, extremely shallow little man who deserved no pity. Yoona could agree with the shallow part though probably not to that extent, Siwon had always been a little bit shallow - even his mother admitted it. Siwon was so easy to flit from one thing to another because of a couple of stupid things, he would swap phones like anything because one was sleeker looking than the last even if it was worst in quality or other factors.

It was the same with most technology actually. It was annoying, yes, but she wouldn't have held that against him as a horrible thing, it was just a weak example of his shallowness. His mother used to describe his string of high-school girlfriends as beauty show contestants due to Siwon only choosing a girl if she was considered the 'hottest in the class' at the time. Not to mention with pets too, he always wanted the prettiest pets not the ones who had the most personality and he would always go for young ones because they were cuter but he never really thought through with his choices and it was a lament for his mother during his youth. How many goldfish did they have to go through and so forth.

Siwon was not all shallow, half of it was fickleness rather than shallowness. No one was perfect after all - he was flawed as he was human - and they weren't all that defined him. He could be loyal as well... but that was a couple of his major character flaws. The fact he seemed to lose all brain-cells at times was one of these flaws, she figured it may be a male habit by now - that may be somewhat sexist - but from what she heard men could be very one-track minded at times and Siwon certainly fell under that. It made her feel better pointing out Siwon's flaws, and out of the relationship she could list a lot more than she ever thought she could than she could when she was still in it, a list of things she wouldn't miss about Siwon. 

For one thing sleeping in the bed was a whole lot more comfortable without him, he either clung to her making it hard to breathe and far too hot or he attempted to take up the entire bed to himself by pushing her as far away from him as possible which was both uncomfortable with elbows digging into her and precarious with the clinging onto the bedsheets to not land on the floor. Not to mention if he even so much as had the littlest amount of alcohol he snore like a freaking chainsaw. 

D.I.Y. He was hopeless with that. Sure he could put up shelves, but would he ever put them up straight? No, they would all have to be slightly tilted. Wallpaper would never quite line up, he was never ones for the little details in D.I.Y which was why Yoona usually settled for doing that. He tried, dear of him, but he was never quite to the standard she wanted or could do herself.

Vanity. He spent far too much time on how he looked a lot of the time and it was a pain when she needed to get somewhere but had to wait on him. Not to mention sometimes he did not look much better after his long times of preparation but she never had much heart to tell him otherwise even if she did get whispered remarks about what he thought he looked like. If he felt good about himself why should she tear that down for him? Even if she cringed a little sometimes.

Leaving doors unlocked, he was a killer for that. It drove her up the walls that he would occasionally leave the house with the door unlocked if he could not find his key. She ended up just wanting to tie the darn key to him or pierce his ear and put the thing in his ear so he would not lose it, did he not see how he made their house insurance pointless if the house was bugulared amongst a number of things.

Sex. Would it have killed him for a little more foreplay sometime? Not to mention how he figured his size factored in skill as well, it was how you used it not how big it was. She found him a little boring as well in that sector if she was to be honest, he was not one for change and expected her to be in the mood when ether he was as if she had a 'yes, sex please' button he could push by showing his boner. 

Yoona chuckled quietly to herself at this, the idiot - she could never really refuse him though as when she did he always looked so pathetic that she give in at the end.

But at moments like this... she missed him despite all these 'flaws' he had. She was so used to having him that it was so sudden to be alone, she had Heechul and Leeteuk but they weren't quite the same as a lover or a husband. There was times that she forgets that he's no longer with her and she keeps going to dial him up or ends up making his meal as well as her own, there was a huge gap that he had left in her life yet it was one that he managed to easily filled in before she was even out of the picture. If she was not pregnant... she sometimes wondered how much he would have cared , after all this was the one thing Kangin could not do in her place and completely and utterly replaced her with. 

Siwon was such a dick sometimes, that was a flaw she had to add to the list. All she had to do was to find a list which help convince herself that it was not all her fault that the marriage failed, that she just was not good enough or she was too boring or that she was an idiot for not recongnising the signs. At times she felt really guilty because she ended up wishing ill upon the new couple, but at times she just couldn't see how it would last because the feeble claims of love appeared after a couple of rounds of sex? How well did they even know each other? How long till they got bored again? Was it even love or just lust? Kangin was still spending time with his paid ladies after all according to the bank statements. Then she had to feel bad yet again because she was supposed to be wishing them happiness rather than picking at it, and how much of it was born of jealousy or sour reminders to herself that she got bored of like a child's old toy they play with a couple of times then throw away and forget. That she was not loved anymore and perhaps hadn't been loved in a while - perhaps never really been.

She was crying again, she only realised that when she was pulled into a comforting hug. Thinking too much had again broke her down and she hated it. She hated being soon weak especially when Siwon was being so happy and flaunting it around.

"I hate him..." Heechul murmured to Leeteuk, who was near tears himself over his sister's state, as he squeezed his husband's shoulder reconsolingly as Leeteuk merely nodded. Seeing what they were putting Yoona through - whilst she was pregnant no least (a time where she really did not need the stress) - how could they not feel that way. It was not like they were ever really that close to Siwon - he had never really made the effort with Yoona's family unlike what Yoona did with Siwon's.

"Fuck him." Leeteuk muttered.  
"You're growing. You're visible now." Soohyun noted with the smallest of smiles, Yoona on the other hand was beaming looking like one of the proudest mother's in the whole of Korea.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" She stated clutching her ultrasound picture rearing to show Soohyun and anybody who would look. Soohyun arched her brow at the excited woman.

"He? It's too early for that." Soohyun chided lightly, Yoona nodded sheepishly as she passed the other the ultrasound picture. 

"I know but it's better than calling the baby 'it'." Yoona admitted running her fingers over her bump before resting them under it as if she was supporting the baby bump although it was still too small to properly do that. Soohyun nodded slightly looking at the scan.

"Well your baby is a very attractive blotch." Soohyun answered a little awkwardly looking down at the ultraound scan, Yoona chuckled lightly at that before pointing out the head, it was early days so without a prompt it was quite hard to see each body part.

"Did you and Kangin ever try for a baby?" It slipped out, Yoona was not sure why she even said it but the look in Soohyun's eyes as she looked at the scan made her wonder. Soohyun tensed up a little at the question, Yoona wouldn't have noticed that if she had not been watching so intently. She cringed a little at herself, it must have been insensitive especially so near her divorce.

"No..." Soohyun said after a while "He never really cared for one." Yoona's heart wrenched for her, Soohyun may not seem the most motherly of woman but there was something there - she could just sense it.

"Let's talk about these divorces." Soohyun prompted changing the subject.

Heechul eyed up the name on Yoona's phone, 'Yeobo' - in other words Siwon, she had not yet changed his name on her mobile and that depressed him a little. Yoona was not there, she had left her phone on charge whilst she went to have her rountine check-up with her mid-wife (a dashing young woman named Amber)... so should he answer it? He decided he would and let the other speak for a bit so he knew what he wanted then he would think how to respond cause why the heck did he dare call her. Didn't he have enough with coming to the scan? What else does he want.

"Yoona... it's Siwon about this divorce letter." That was all Heechul needed to hear, he remained quiet for a bit longer to figure out whether Siwon will continue and to figure out what to say. "Yoona? Please talk to me." Guilt talk, the issue is that Yoona - soft hearted as she was she would fall for it.

"There's no Yoona here darling, she your usual?" He drawled taking on some accent that he himself had no idea what it was supposed to be, he had decided what he was going to do. "But there's little ol' me and I'm more than willing to talk to ya, I get paid by the minute after all. Do you know what I'm wearing?" He tried to sound as sleazy as possible and he could practically hear the embarrassment in the other's voice as he managed to stammer back.

"N-Not in particular, I must have got the wrong number." Heechul smirked a little to himself.

"So you're not interested in the fact that I'm lying on this big silken sheet all on my lonesome in nothing but lacey panties." Heechul purred down the phone, the other was making the oddest little choking noises, of course this was the moment Leeteuk decided to walk in and he was giving Heechul the strangest of looks. Heechul put his finger on his lip and gestured the other to join him on the bed. Leeteuk did before Heechul turned on speaker phone so his husband can hear too.

"What are you wearing Siwon?" Heechul cooed still in that weird accent of his, Leeteuk nearly choked at this and Heechul had to rub his lover's back to cool him down.

"I... I have a boyfriend." Siwon managed out awkwardly, obviously

"Oh you naughty boy ~ do you miss him? Is that why you called up? Want to play a little roleplay?" Heechul said teasingly, Leeteuk was in a mix of amusement and horror at what the other was doing. Siwon however sounded far more like the latter than the former.

"I should be..."

"You're being charged with being horny, I have plenty of evidence but you can show me more." Heechul stated in an almost scarily accurate impression of Kangin, Leeteuk bit his finger to hold back sounds of choked laughter especially at Siwon's horrified yelp at his voice - Leeteuk was slightly curious where Heechul had heard Kangin's voice before though. Siwon hung up abruptly at this, Heechul ended in peals of laughter. 

"You have the weirdest sense of humour." Leeteuk said quietly, Heechul merely grinned.

"At least he wouldn't be trying to call Yoona again any time soon." Heechul stated cuddling into Leeteuk who hummed a little before grinning himself.

"Now what was this about lace panties?"  
"Oh, Mister Park. You willing to find out?"

If Siwon had tried calling Yoona again soon he may have heard sounds that would mortify him further and he wouldn't ring again.

Four Weeks Later.

Eunhyuk eyed up the court building, it was doing it's best to intimidate with the cold grey and the vast size of it. He was used to it though but he felt sorry for the newer lawyers or those who came here for the first time as it was not a comforting place at all. It was a small step above being in a police station Eunhyuk mused. 

“Shh, calm down, Kangie. Don't let her provoke you.” Siwon is holding Kangin's hand as they spot their wives, Yoona holding her growing belly protectively and Soohyun grinning smugly. “Think about KangWon.”

Eunhyuk had to blink blankly at that - think of the cat? KangWon was not going to be affected by this - she was a cat besides it was not like she was going to be disappointed in him, she was not even here. The most the cat would realise is that they were teasy but aside from that what was she supposed to do? Now if KangWon was a child, this would have made more sense - but a cat? Really? He had to hold in his amusement at the thought at the cat shunning them, slamming the bedroom door refusing to see them cause Kangin made a fuss. What despicable behaviour for those giant furless cats who cannot even hunt for themselves. It was not appropriate time to be laughing about such a thing or question some of his client's priorities (because seriously Siwon mentions a kitten over his unborn child who was more likely to be affected by a confrontation), besides he had other things he had to do.

“But this witch. Look at how she grins at us as if she won that whole thing already.” Kangin glares at her while Siwon pats his back. Eunhyuk groaned inwardly, Kangin's temper was going to be the end of them in this court case especially if this was only over Soohyun smiling.

“I will go look for Heechul. See you guys in a bit and no fights, please.” Eunhyuk informed them and left to find the mentioned lawyer. He just hoped he found Heechul before Heechul found him.

He wandered the corridors for a while with not much luck in finding him so far.

...

"Hyukkie baby~" Eunhyuk knew those seductive tones from anywhere. And so he was wondering where on earth should he run and hide to in order to escape the owner of that voice. Sadly it was already too late as an arm draped around his shoulder. He regretted searching for him now as since Heechul caught him first he had no chance of getting a word in because he haven't had the chance to brace himself.

"You're really going against me in court?" Heechul practically purred into his ear causing Eunhyuk to tense up at the sensation. "You foolish, foolish little man. I'm so proud of you, how brave to go against me - smarter guys would be running far by now." That was the thing Eunhyuk hated most about Heechul, he was always so unpredictable not to mention his compliments often sounded a lot like insults to him. "You're growing up so fast, taking your own cases - this one is a wrong one admittedly - but still. Oh Hyukjae, please try to put up a good fight I would hate to squish you."

There was that too, Eunhyuk hated being called by his real name - especially by him - and Heechul knew it too. Not a lot of people even knew his real name but Heechul had somehow needled it out for his own personal knowledge and use.

"I honestly wish you luck, Hyuk. I just wish you chose another case but this one." Heechul stated lightly cupping Eunhyuk's chin. His jawline tensed at the touch and he opened his mouth ready to say something, to say what needed to be said.

The physical touches, how he hated how physical Heechul was. How he invaded his personal space without any consideration all whilst having that tell-tale smirk showing that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Heechul stop bullying the poor kid." Leeteuk's voice resounded out, a small hint of a mix of amusement and jealousy in his otherwise usual voice. Leeteuk wrapped an arm readily around Heechul's waist pulling him closer to him and Heechul just relaxed into his arms like a docile kitten looking as if he would start purring himself. Leeteuk's expression just showed a smugness then at how it was he whom had tamed the beast.

And how he hated how Heechul was a married man.

"Good game, Mr. Lee." Heechul stated holding out his hand for the other to shake still curled into Leeteuk's body. Out of respect Eunhyuk could not refuse.

"Likewise Mr. Kim." He murmured, this wasn't exactly what and all he wanted to say but it was he managed to - and didn't he feel shit about it. Then he gave a small groan at how casually the two seemed to enter a door that Eunhyuk distinctively remembered not leading very far.

"Yoona, can we talk for moment?" Siwon asked, Yoona wondered if she could say no. She did not really want to talk to him, a selfish part of her just wanted to cut him from her life completely and just get her life back together... but she could not do that for their child. Her child was her priority and it was unfair to deny her baby a father especially one who was willing, not all fathers would do the same. So she followed him to the corner near by.  
"What has gotten into you? This is so not like you." What has gotten into her? What right did he have to say that! He knew shit all about what she was going through or feeling, he did not bother make contact unless he wanted something from her whether her child or to stop the case. How would he know what was like her or not, did he even know her? Yes she was soft hearted, too much for her own good - but she was not a push over.

"You know you will have a good life with our baby and I will financially support you as much as I can. So why do you want this ridiculous high sum of money? Are you in trouble? Have you got debts I do not know of? Or is it Soohyun's doing?" He was patronizing her and was he really that clueless about her situation, this was her idea as well - it was better to have it approved by a court than word of mouth. Was he trying to guilt or belittle her in dropping the case, as that was what it felt like... so how did he know what was like her if he was treating her like she needed help with her own decisions.

She looked down to calm herself, getting angry wouldn't help herself or her baby... she wanted him to stop talking about the case as well. Think, Yoona, think. She fumbled with her fingers. There was no harm in trying to tell him what she had learnt about the brothels from Soohyun, now may be her best chance. She felt the need to tell him even if he didn't tell her about what was happening. If Kangin was really going to the brothels still. She had to question one thing, who was an idiot enough to pay with card to an illegal business in the first place? How amateur was that? It would not show in the bank statement unless he used a card. She did not really support the business but she preferred the women being in a building with potential health care than being on the streets - but still a card? Did he want to get caught not only by his wife but the police as well? 

"I just want to keep you from doing a mistake Siwon-ah. I thought you could become happy with Kangin but I found out about something. I don't want him to break your heart." She found then just couldn't tell him straight - she did not want to ruin his happiness like he had done her's. She guessed she was still too soft-hearted then even if at the moment she felt like she wanted to hurt him due to his attitude, she still loved him too much to do so. She had tried to forget him but it was hard to when he flaunted around, shoving his relationship in her face - calling her up to talk about ... just because she was not shunning his new beau did not mean it did not hurt her to think about it. Siwon just forgets about all feelings but his own at times, it was just another of his flaws. Unless he could see the emotion on their face he seems to forget that they have any. "I only want the best for you just like you want the best for me. Kangin will hurt you."

She could tell that Siwon means well but he had never been the best with conveying meanings. She cringed a little inwardly at what she knew what she was going to say next - this was Soohyun's stupid plan. She said to ask for him back was the best way to get the meaning through to him that she was serious about Kangin, make him realise as well as make him think for once and to throw him off his game in court. Dirty tactics. These words were the only ones that were Soohyun's and not her own. She did not think he would say yes but she was half terrified that he would say it. She did not want him back - a large part of her just wants him to leave and never come back. The small part of her that wanted him back shut up quickly at the fear of that he would just do it again.

"Please, come back to me and we can start anew. I promise to be a better wife. I will do anything to make you happy.” She felt ill at her own words, she sounded so pathetic and she was not the worst in their partnership - she had not defiled the sacred vows of man and wife. The person who did that was Siwon, he should be the one who should aim to be better. She had planned out a better speech than that but her revulsion at it had left her stumbling and sticking to cliches. Heechul had warned her not to do it, she would have listened to him as she did not like the dirty tactic but he had made her angry with his belittling her but now she was only angry with herself.

Siwon sighed and shakes his head. “I can't, Yoona. I love Kangin and whatever you heard is a lie. Kangin won't hurt me. Trust me. Don't worry, I will be there for you and the baby but I can't come back to you. I am just asking you to lower the amount a bit. You can have half of my pay if you want but three-fourths is definitely too much.” She was both relieved and devestated at these words, she was glad that he did not consider returning - but again he was patronising her and he did not listen about Kangin.

“Siwon, Yoona, the trial is starting.” Before she could say anything she was interrupted by Kangin, again she had mixed emotions - she was glad as she just did not want to talk to Siwon any more, she felt horrorified at herself and embarrassed over her words. But she missed her chance to straight out tell him. She tensed briefly when Siwon hugs her before leaving to stand next to her boyfriend and their lawyer. The latter was sending a few looks Heechul's way as he and Leeteuk joined her, by Heechul's loosened collar and Leeteuk's collarbone which was glowing red in mysteriously mouth sized patches she could guess what took them that much longer. That was probably what had captured the lawyer's attention as well.

Heechul wrapped his arm around Yoona eying up Siwon who was watching him, he went to stick his tongue out but at Leeteuk's warning gaze he decided to settle for the more professional glare. Yoona felt a sick still after what she had last said to Siwon, she was mortified that such words even left her mouth - so she decided to distract herself.

"Must you jump my brother before a court case?" Yoona said as their group followed after Siwon's one towards the court room. Heechul gave a grin towards Leeteuk who coughed in embarrassed. 

"Told you that she would notice." Heechul said towards Leeteuk before returning to Yoona. "It was more like the other way, besides it calms my nerves. I get all jittery without a good hard loving beforehand."

"Please don't talk about our initimate life with my sister." Leeteuk muttered somewhat red in the face.

"Initimate? Too shy to say sex in front of your sister?" Yoona stated to which Heechul chuckled and Leeteuk murmured to not encourage him.

"So... how did it go?" Siwon asked curiously about his and Heechul's chat. Eunhyuk blinked blankly at the broader built male for a second and responded with a very intelligent 'huh?'. Kangin and Siwon sent each other looks, Eunhyuk did not blank out like this - occasionally he did but never on something so important such as this, Heechul must have done something or said something to cause such a reaction. Witch-craft was suspected or something else such as bullying - Heechul must have done something, be using underhand methods. Eunhyuk was sending looks towards Heechul's way a lot so it was hard not to think it was Heechul's fault.

"You were supposed to see Heechul... so did you?" Kangin prompted, Eunhyuk nodded lightly before seemingly shaking himself out of the mood he was in.

"Didn't get much out of it sadly." Eunhyuk stated straightening his shirt collar before adding almost sourly. "In the end he was just too busy exploring cupboards." Siwon and Kangin gave each other looks at the last statement wondering what on earth was the lawyer implying. Exploring cupboards? Heechul's eyes met Eunhyuk's then and the elder sent him a smile. Eunhyuk quickly looked away and tightened his tie.

"May the best man win." He mouthed back to Heechul who merely smirked. Kangin and Siwon were beginning to wonder if there was some rivalry or something between the two, they weren't sure however if it was a bad or a good thing yet however. Eunhyuk must have been obvious as they normally weren't the most observant when it came to other people.

Yoona sighed and sent Soohyun a distressed look, they had won but she was not pleased with the other. Soohyun's idea of asking for Siwon back still left her sick with herself, it would have turned alright if she had some kind of memory eraser but she did not. It would had been made bearable if she did not think that it had left a small mark on Siwon's performance in court as well so she felt like it was fair. But it was not really fair.

"Did I really have to do that?" She questioned, she felt like she just wanted to blame her for it so she could pretend she had never done it.

"No, you didn't. You choose to do that, I could not force your hand. It was your choice." Soohyun answered coolly and with that Yoona cringed, she had to take responsibility for her own actions - to take it like a woman. She had to woman up. But she was not quite sure if she wanted to for if accepted what she did she would not like the woman that did it. A bitter woman. She did not want to turn out like Soohyun who had turned so bitter with Kangin... but she could see herself falling that way with Siwon if she continued to allow herself to grow ill with him thanks to his attitude. She needed to make a change, be more assertive for one thing and perhaps more thick-skinned. She wanted to be a woman that her child and future children (if she had any) would be proud of.

Soohyun influenced her a little with the bitterness and could bring out the worst in her, she had to admit this... but if she broke her bonds with Soohyun over that. Who would Soohyun have? Soohyun had nobody whilst she had Leeteuk, Heechul and the rest of her family. She couldn't do that to Soohyun, but perhaps she could attempt to influence Soohyun into becoming better - to get over Kangin. She liked that idea.

Heechul won. He won. He did not win the entire case but he did win this round, he practically breezed through it which was irritating as hell to Eunhyuk. He hated how Heechul did not quite seem to take it seriously, he just acted if the whole court was some game. He was not playing Phoenix Wright, this was with real people. How was he so care-free? He was grinning as he just destroyed two men's way of life.

"That was too far! Were you deliberately trying to ruin their livelihood." This was unprofessional but he couldn't help himself when it came to Heechul, Heechul always brought out the worst in him.

"Hyukjae."

"It was not fair. How could you pull it off."

"Hyukjae."

"I've seen you pull some of the craziest stunts but this was ruthless. How could you use the fact they are gay against them when you are yourself!"

"Hyukjae!" Eunhyuk paused broken by the other's shout and looked up to properly looked at Heechul, he looked tired and this surprised Eunhyuk. Heechul sighed a little before taking the male's shoulders.

"I'm not perfect okay, I'm human. I can hold grudges - you do. Besides get off your high horse, would it really kill them to downsize a little, they already earn more than most. Come on they manage to own their own houses which is more than most can say, most are forced to live in minisule apartments. Some in only one room and I'm supposed to feel sorry for them because their ego is boohooing over a little lost cash. Unlike Yoona who pretty much lost all income because Siwon was so set on being the big man and providing everything and now being pregnant can not work and when the child is born just to work she has to pay out hefty sums to provide for child care. She's going to have to find a new home because she cannot upkeep the one she had. Not to mention all the stress upon a pregnant woman, stress isn't good for her or her baby. Do you think either Siwon or Kangin cry at night or cannot sleep?" 

"I... I'm sorry?" Eunhyuk managed out, he did not know what else he was supposed to say to this.

Heechul sighed again and for that moment he actually looked his age rather than younger like he usually did. "You're so naive at times, Hyukjae, you're lucky that's something I like about you. You can see the good in anyone, I'm almost envious."

Eunhyuk found a couple of new things he hated about Heechul today. He hated it when Heechul didn't look his best as he always looked his best, he hated it when Heechul spilt his feelings and caused a well of emotion in him himself and most of all he hated it when Heechul cried. It was always a lot easier to envision Heechul as untouchable, some kind of deity rather than just another human. Heechul probably did not even realise he was crying. It tugged at his very heartstrings, so he hugged him. Heechul did not react at first, presumingly too shocked at how Eunhyuk was initiating contact as he never did. In the end though... Heechul hugged back.

"Oh what a sweet moment." A voice called out, both members of the hug party recongnised that voice and it grated on them a little. They parted from the hug  
"What do you want Soohyun?" Heechul sighed out in annoyance, Eunhyuk could practically hear the smugness in her voice.  
"Well some pregnant girl I know is looking for her lawyer, a certain one who was converting the enemy." She cooes, shashaying her hips as she made her way out the door again. Heechul pulled a face and mocked gagged to Eunhyuk's mild amusement, before he draped his arm around Eunhyuk and drawing him closer to murmur into his ear..  
"Keep an eye on that one, Mr Lee. She's shifty." Heechul stated standing up straight, eying up the door checking that Soohyun was most certainly gone. He was back to his usual self - something must have made him perk up a little. Eunhyuk was not quite what, it was either the hug or the dislike of Soohyun stirring him out of his mood.  
"Aye, Captain. Shall I ready the cannons." That was when Heechul really smiled, properly smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. Back in their earlier lawyer days they had created the nick-names Captain Heec and Mr Lee, a little nod to Captain Hook and Mr Smee. This was before Leeteuk though and they had fallen out (bit of an understatement) again before Leeteuk but have never quite made up. It left them on tender hooks and Eunhyuk had been finding reasons to hate Heechul ever since - even if sometimes they were feeble, Leeteuk was like the final nail in the coffin for their relationship as he was like a barrier from allowing them to get close again. Heechul's outcry today though had pushed them forward along with this whole case to be honest as they were forced to interact.  
"Element of surprise, Mr. Lee, element of surprise." Heechul whispered warningly with a small wink.  
"Are you suggesting, what I believe you are suggesting Captain?" Eunhyuk murmured, somewhat surprised.  
"Aye, Mr Lee. I cannot win everything after all, you win some, you lose some. Also she's a bit of a bitch." Heechul began rather cryptically but Eunhyuk got his meanings - to an extent. He definitely understood the last remark though  
"Blunt words, Captain." Eunhyuk noted, he was somewhat thankful that some one of the other party noticed it rather than Soohyun playing them all for fools, two-faced as she was. Heechul had always been good at judging people.  
"It isn't like she's the one who's pregnant. Besides her divorce has been in the running for a while long before this affair." Heechul sighed innocently. Whispering his time making sure the other got it clear because cryptic remarks got only so far as they hadn't communicated like this in a long time.  
"She'll never see it coming..." Eunhyuk said slowly realisation coming into his eyes.  
"Our little secret, no one must know. Shipmate's honour?" Heechul said holding out his hand, Eunhyuk took his hand in his and shook it.  
"Shipmate's honour."  
"Now it's best to set sail, don't you think?" Heechul stated parting ways as if nothing had ever happened. Eunhyuk looked after him before deciding  
Eunhyuk joined back up with his clients as Heechul did the same. Kangin was fuming and ranting about living under a bridge. He had an apartment and a house - just sell one, Eunhyuk could not help but think - it was not in his business to say anything though and he wouldn't have even thought too much without Heechul's small rant.

Soohyun who was near them and said in sickly sweet tone. "Oh come on, Siwon only gets this ridiculous high pay as a PA because you are only thinking with your dick, Youngwoon-ah." She left towards her party swinging her hips as she did, Eunhyuk had to admit that she was beautiful but her personality did not seem to be on the same level of beauty. He had to wonder if part of her attitude was Kangin's fault... his constant cheating, his own poor attitude particularly towards Soohyun... he doubted that Kangin had ever loved her even whilst he was marrying her. Then he wondered why he was thinking this now of all times. Maybe he felt a little bit of pity for her - did she have anyone to fall back on when she needed them? Loneliness could do terrible things to people and he could tell that Soohyun was lonely.

And here he was planning to take everything from her alongside not only Kangin and Siwon but to an extent her own lawyer. He felt guilty. Never once had he thought about Soohyun in this way but now for some strange reason he was... he blamed Heechul. He felt like it must have been Heechul's fault with all of his rant. The holding grudges and being human held most weight with him. If Heechul was human rather than this force of nature that Eunhyuk had eventually built him up to be in his mind... Soohyun must be human too.

Damn Heechul for making him a better human - at least more understanding considering empathy. That was the one thing he did not need as a lawyer especially when the empathy was directed towards his opponents. Well-played Heechul, well-played. Eunhyuk had to think.

“You-”

“Kangin, please. I told you not to let her provoke you. There are a lot of trials left. I am sure Eunhyuk can help us winning this. Only eleven months more and we are divorced from them.”

Eunhyuk could not help but be confident as he nodded, he might not bring them all the results they wanted but he would at least give them some results. All thanks to Heechul (even if he was using Eunhyuk's own feelings aginst him), that devious bastard. That devious side was another part of Heechul that he hated but sometimes - like now... he found he did not dislike it all that much. 

"I know the judge well. I will have a talk to him." Eunhyuk stated, to be honest - he didn't and that wasn't who he was going to have a talk with later, but he had sworn upon shipmate's honour. So he had to say something. "Heechul can't bring something so ridiculous through. I will meet you on Thursday in my office. Have a nice day, you two.” The lawyer pat Kangin's back before he smiled at Siwon but ended up looking over his shoulder towards Heechul (the one h was going to have the talk with) who was leaving with Yoona, looking away quickly when Leeteuk caught him looking. He was lucky Siwon and Kangin were so self-obsorbed otherwise they might start to have questions. He left with an odd mix of emotions, because his relationship with Heechul was moving up again but then again he was not quite sure on any direction which it was moving on or if he really wanted it to. Despite it being years, he was still somewhat sore and could not quite forgive him. Did that make him a horrible person or just a bit pathetic? But it was Heechul... he never felt sure of himself around that guy, he bought out both the worst and best from him.

He hated the way Heechul did that.

Leeteuk did not like it. There was something off with the way Eunhyuk looked at Heechul and how he acted around him, he reminded Leeteuk of a dog eying up a meaty bone on the other side of a window. And Heechul was the bone. He just wanted to physically turn the guy's head away from his man, it was obvious that Heechul was completely uninterested and only saw Eunhyuk as a friendship - a strained one he was attempting to mend in his own weird little way - but still only a friend.

Heechul was just an overly brash and touchy-feely kind of guy, sometimes he seemed to flirt as well - but he only seemed to be flirting if you did not know him. Leeteuk knew how it was when Heechul really turned on the charm and started flirting - he knew what others might consider as flirting was just Heechul being well... Heechul. Eunhyuk knowing Heechul as long as he did should know that as well but yet he continued to pine for his husband.

Eunhyuk was looking at Heechul again now, so he sent him a look which caused him to quickly look away. It was not that he did not trust Heechul, he trusted Heechul just fine. It was Eunhyuk that he did not trust besides it was getting annoying that the guy did not seem to get the hint. It shouldn't bother him Leeteuk reminded himself... but when it came to Heechul he found that he could become posessive, he wanted him all to himself.

"Hey Jungsoo." Leeteuk's eyes darted towards the other male, it was a thing of Heechul to use people's real names more than nick names unless it was he whom made the nicknames up. "I'm going to go on a couple of play dates with Hyukkiejae - love ya." Straight to the point as usual but leaving many questions unanswered. His husband was honest but could be so cryptic sometimes and it was annoying especially when it came down to Heechul's not so secret admirer Eunhyuk.

"Well... thanks for the warning. May I ask why?" Leeteuk prompted, Heechul smirked a little and teasingly took Leeteuk's chin with his fingers. 

"You'll see, it'll benefit us all in the end." He breathed against Leeteuk's lips before kissing them lightly, Leeteuk sighed lightly. Heechul worked in mysterious ways so he decided it was just best to accept Heechul's words and trust him.

"I better get flowers at the end of this." Leeteuk stated before Heechul laughed and kissed him.


End file.
